


Rehabilitating A Rescued Omega

by Serendipity_Zemblanity



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Play, Animalistic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Pet, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Rehabilitation, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity_Zemblanity/pseuds/Serendipity_Zemblanity
Summary: William Hanson is now a CEO of a growing company. After many promotions, he now has some time for himself - and perhaps a new dog. After spending many hours on the internet researching dogs to adopt, he stumbles upon something called "omegas" and Rescue Centers for omegas. Enthralled with this new information, Will decides to find an omega to rehabilitate and adopt.This story follows Will and his journey with a little abused omega female. Can the omega heal, and become what Will wishes out of an omega? Can Will earn his new omega's respect and trust? Read notes for more information.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a different AU, if this doesn't tickle your fancy then don't read it! This is not based off of any book, my apologies if any characters may resemble some from a book or in real life. That is not my intention. Also, please realize that I write these for fun and for myself, so my writing style is very lax. Sorry about that, readers! Like my other writings, this will be a short story. My chapters will be relatively short, around one thousand words. I have a very short attention span and do not enjoy writing long stories.
> 
> This will be a light A/B/O universe. I try to explain how it works in some of my chapters, but I will explain here as well. Feel free to comment for clarification. Anyway. Basically, A/B/O dynamics (basically genes in my story) used to be popular across the world. Overtime, this was bred out of humans. Especially in more progressive countries such as the United States, China, France, etc. But in third world country and more rural areas, the A/B/O dynamics are still thriving. 
> 
> So, Will in this story is a normal human like us. He is in no way an alpha, but he may act like one at times. Paisley is an imported omega. I hope this makes sense!

Will Hanson, formally called William, was a young entrepreneur with a big heart. He was the CEO of a medium sized company, and lived a good life. As a child he rescued any and all animals, and as an adult, well he tried to do the same. Will wanted to adopt all of the dogs in those terrible shelters, but his job prevented him from doing so. Just this year, Will had been promoted to CEO. This meant he had more free time and could take even more days off; assuming he worked from home. 

Will’s plan with this free time was to research shelter pups, but in his research he began uncovering horrible things. He had heard about these pets, omegas, as his coworkers talked. He knew very little of them, and only that in less fortunate places in the world, there were still Alpha-Beta-Omega relationships. In the United States where Will resided, almost all of those ABO genes had been bred out. There were many companies that would specially import Omegas, and sometimes Alphas and Betas, for the pleasure of regular humans. As Will did more research he began to realise what a horrible situation this omegas were in. 

Will spent his nights after he got home from work researching abused omegas and how to rehabilitate them. He ordered books, read first hand accounts, and started looking for omega rescues. There was one two hours from his apartment, and it had good reviews. On the rescue’s page they boasted the highest adoption rate of the state for abused omegas. Will spent the rest of the night flipping through the before and after pictures of the saved omegas. The gleam of distrust in their eyes slowly transformed into love.  
After staying up until 4am, Will decided to drive out to the country on Saturday to check out their omegas. On the rescue’s page there was an adoption form that could be filled out so the volunteers at the rescue could match the potential adopted to their omegas. Will excitedly did this survey on his lunch break the next day, and spent the rest of the day wishing about a little omega. 

Will left the next morning at 7am to make it to the rescue Center a little after 9am. He checked his GPS one last time before heading down a back road. He had read about the location of the rescue Center on their page; the founders of the centre picked this location, away from the rest of society, so these omegas could reconnect with the wild and be more open to kind humans. The Center heavily vetted anyone who came in contact with these omegas as not to reverse their progression.  
As Will pulled up to the gate, he punched in the key code given to him after taking the survey. It took a moment, but the large wrought iron gate swung open to allow his car through. A pretty young woman walked out of the front of the centre to meet Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for at least five chapters. Depending on what sort of reaction I get from this story will determine how often I update. This is not well proof-read, I am sorry. Just writing for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Will stepped out of his car and looked around. It was a nice centre, surrounded by a thick forest. The colouring of the building was dull, and it was medium sized. Large enough to house at least twenty omegas with plenty of room for staff and other amenities. On the outside there were caged runs, and several large yards. From where Will stood, he could see several omegas lounging in these yards. 

“Hello, you must be William Hanson. I’m Beth. We talked over email?” The young woman stretched out her hand with a pretty smile. 

“Hello, call me Will. Good to meet you.” Will shook her hand. 

“Glad you could make it. I’ll take you to see the omegas. How about you tell me a little about yourself?”  
Will gave Beth a short synopsis of his current life and what he enjoyed doing. He told her why he wanted to adopt an omega, and his plans. Will and Beth swiftly walked through the building towards the kennels. 

“Each omega has their own living quarters and an outdoor run. It’s very simplistic, but exactly what they need.” The pair stopped at the first kennel, and looked in. There was a low cot with several blankets and pillows on one wall. On the opposite wall there were toys, games, and other things to keep the omega entertained. A small MP3 player and headphones rested on a table. There was a half wall at the back of the kennel that housed a toilet, sink, and a tiny shower. Finally, there was a glass door that lead to the outside run. 

“They don’t need much. Much of their day is spent eating, sleeping, and training. They have a couple hours here and there that they have free, but we try to keep them occupied. It keeps them focused” Beth continued, “Each morning we let them sleep until 9:30. Some get up earlier, so they have to play quietly. After that they have 30 minutes to freshen up before breakfast and training. The next thirty minutes are spent eating. If they get done eating early, they may go outside or play. By then it’s 10:30. From 10:30-12:00 there is socialisation time and individual training. One per trainer, an omega will be pulled from the pack for training. Our trainers work with our omegas on basics such as manners, rehabilitation, and so on. At 12:00 we wrap playtime and training time up for lunch. Again, omegas have 30 minutes to eat. They may go outside if they wish. Following lunch there is a nap time, or free time. Vet checks and such may be done during this time. From 2:00-4:00 we have “school” where we train omegas in groups. It’s much like the morning sessions, but we have all of the omegas together. This allows them to get used to other trainers and humans in the room. Most days it isn’t formal training, but rather an English lesson or something. This is followed by a light snack and then bath time. Omegas have showers to rinse off and a sink to brush their teeth, but that’s it. At this time we can topically medicate and take care of wounds. It also allows us to easily weigh the omegas without stress. By the time we are done with the pack, it’s usually 6:00pm. Sometimes later, if they get very nasty. We have to carefully wash every part, comb and detangle their hair, then dry and style it.” Beth took a minute to look at the omega in it’s kennel before starting again. “The omegas have free dinner from whenever we get done to 8:00pm. We allow them to take longer at dinner as it is a heavier meal. We have a strict bedtime of 8:30.” She took a breath. “Any questions?”

Will shook his head and glanced down at the omega. She had come to the front of the kennel and allowed Will to stroke her cheek.  
“This is Lilly. We found her running on the streets. She’s so very sweet.” Will nodded, but wanted to keep going. 

“Let’s go on to some of the harder cases?” Beth suggested, and Will nodded. They walked down the hallway to a seperate part of the building. “We keep our harder cases away from the rest of the pack until they are ready to be integrated. Luckily, we only have two in here. This is Mary. She was whored out and has severe aggression issues.” Will looked at the omega. She was probably 140, and was slightly pudgy. The omega growled lowly from where she was. 

Beth continued on down the line to the next omega, “and this is Paisley. She’s my sweet baby. Wouldn’t hurt a fly unless they threatened her. She’s come a long way. We aren’t 100% sure what happened to her before we got her. The rescue saved her from an auction a month go and she was worse than she is now. Do you want to meet her?”  
Will nodded, and Beth went into the kennel. Paisley watched warily, but watched Will more than Beth. Beth approached Paisley with her palms out, showing the leash she was holding obviously. Paisley cowered down onto her cot as Beth approached, and let out a low whine, but didn’t move other than that. Beth clipped on the leash and praised her. 

“Why don’t you pet her or give her treats?” Will asked. 

“She has several food sensitivities that we are trying to figure out, so no treats. And she views touch as punishment, so we just use verbal praise.” Will nodded and opened the door for Beth and Paisley. 

“Paisley will try her heart out for you. She’s very eager to please, but is always scared you or something else is out to get her. If she thinks she’s done something wrong she reverts back to a submissive space in her head and it’s hard to get her real self back out. She’s just about gotten to the point where she’s testing her boundaries.” Beth lead Paisley, who skirted away from Will sticking as close to Beth as possible, out of the kennel. 

“I’ll grab her file and let the two of you get to know eachother in one of the outside pens?” Beth suggested. 

“That would be great, thanks.” Will followed Beth and Paisley, who kept glancing at Will. He kept a safe distance so he didn’t crowd the pup.  
Beth lead Paisley, followed by Will, to a small outdoor area. She took Paisley off the leash and let her roam. “Here you are.” Beth handed Will Paisley’s file. “It has nearly everything you need to know about Paisley.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is simply Paisley's training/medical report. Feel free to skip it, but it may explain things in later chapters.

Paisley/Female/Sixteen/80lbs

Sex: Female  
A/B/O: Omega

Fertility Rate: 0%  
Sexual Orientation: Asexual (?)  
Vet Notes: Looks like past owners have torn her uterus (sterile) and reproductive organs (spayed her) completely out of her. Scars are littered over her body, so it’s unsure how they removed them. She has no heats, slick, or sexual desires. Her vaginal canal is healthy, and a few inches long. Any penetration causes her extreme discomfort. NO sexual intercourse. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Food Allergies: Lactose, Unknown  
Vet Notes: Has extreme stomach aches from unknown foods other than lactose. No loose stool, just stomach aches.   
Medication: 1 Lactose Pill every AM. This can be crushed in her food. If stomach ache occurs, 1 gastric pill. If it seems like an extreme ache, she may have 2 pills. She must swallow these pills. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Body Condition: Severely Underweight, Malnourished  
Current Weight: 80  
Ideal Weight: 105-115  
Vet Notes: Paisley is very underweight and needs to slowly gain as to not shock her system. She lacks many nutrients and vitamins.   
Medications: One Vitamin C & B pill every PM. This can be crushed up. She gets one gummy multivitamin every PM. She can chew this. 

Joint Condition: Hips (Poor), Ankles (Poor), Wrists (Okay), Shoulders (Great), Knees (Okay)  
Vet Notes: Paisley has some stiffness in her hips. Her ankles and wrists also seem to suffer slightly. I wouldn’t do any heavy running.   
Medication: 1 scoop of joint supplement every AM. This can be fed wet or dry, in combo with her normal meal. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mental Health: Poor/Okay  
Mental Illnesses: Anxiety, Depression(?), ADD

Anxiety Vet Notes: Paisley seems to suffer from Anxiety Disorder. She has mild to severe panic attacks, sweaty palms, heavy breathing, and hypersensitivity. She seems to get worked up very easily.   
Anxiety Medication: 1/2 dose of Xerxan every AM to help calm her. Revisit the vet clinic in two months to see if she can slowly be weaned off. If she becomes out of control, (panic attacks) give her another full dose. 

Depression Vet Notes: It is unknown if Paisley suffers from Depression. She has shown some signs of it, but I believe if she is adopted out, these symptoms will dissipate.   
Depression Medications: NONE

ADD Vet Notes: It seems Paisley has ADD. She cannot sit still, and must always be doing something. I suggest constant engagement with something. Wether it be a book, colouring, a game, a toy, puzzle, or a craft. Her symptoms aren’t severe.  
ADD Medications: None. Keep stimulated. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Known Past: The auction house told us she was roughly sixteen years old, and never had a litter. She was a “stubborn, backstabbing bitch” that never listened. They said she was imported from Europe (white) and of a mixed descent. (Explaining the dark hair and brown eyes, as opposed to the regular blonde hair, blue eyes) The auction people also told us that her previous owner dropped her and another pup off, but neither omega seemed to have any connection to each other so they sold them separately. She came to the auction house skittish, so the abuse wasn’t done there. 

Obtained On: 4/8/06  
For (Price): $5670  
Adoption Fee: $700

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Housing Requirements: Must be a safe house without many visitors. Preferably large so she can stretch out. Preferably with a yard. 

Owner Requirements: This omega MUST NOT be adopted out for sex. She is simply a pet. Owner must be a dominant Male that can handle her issues. Owner must be able to work with her daily, and she cannot be left alone for the first month. 

Home Checks: Once a week for a month, then once a month for 4 months, then every 3 months, then twice a year, then one in five years. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Current Routine: Standard  
Medication Schedule:   
AM  
•1 Scoop Joint Supplement  
•1/2 Dose Xerxan  
•1 Lactose Pill

PM  
•1 Gummy Vitamin  
•Vitamin B & C

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Trainer #1 Notes: (Mack) Paisley came to me very skittish and unsure of herself. She’s in a growing period, which means it’s harder for her to move around elegantly. As for her training, she’s wicked smart. Extremely trainable when she is in a good mood. Absolutely no touching has been done on my part other than clipping on her leash or collar. 

Trainer #2 Notes: (Beth) Paisley has come a long way. I handle the touching and socialising portion of her training. She doesn’t enjoy being touched in her private parts at all. She can handle being touched on her back, sometimes her belly, shoulders, legs, and arms. Her head and paws are almost always off limits. This makes it hard to wash her, but if we sedate her it is much easier. 

Vet Final Notes: Paisley will need intensive care for her mind and body to recover. She needs to rest and then go into a working routine, even if it’s just fetch. Something easy on her joints. She will need to come back for regular check ups.


End file.
